The Shadow Hunters: Rise of the Shadow
by LWSD4Ever
Summary: The Shadow Hunters and Shadow Clan have been at war for over 200 years. The Shadow Clan posesses the Shadow, a creature that devours everthing. So begins the struggle, good vs evil. And one girl will find herself caught up in it, fighting for her homeland
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane.

"Mason," the taller of the two inclined his head. "News?"

Mason nodded, "She is going searching today."

The other nodded thoughtfully, "Good."

They began walking toward the manor in the distance.

"How long?"

Mason hesitated, "Alex…"

"How_ long_?" Alex repeated.

"I… I don't know. The girl didn't either. The scout said he'd send word…"

"Well tell him to hurry up!" Alex snapped.

The two approached the front door.

Alex hurried forward and Mason followed. They walked through the low lit, ornate hall and stopped at a set of wood double doors.

Alex hesitated a second, then pushed the doors open.

"Ah! Alex, Mason." A man with hair as black as the night sky outside and cold gray eyes sat on a chair at the end of a long wooden table. A woman was serving him dinner.

"Sir," Mason bowed, and the man waved impatiently at him.

"Hurry up, boy! I don't have all night!" he snapped, his voice as sharp as his eyes.

"Yes sir. The girl, she is leaving today. I… I don't know…"

"Stop your mutterings. We must send someone out, right now. Alex."

Alex stepped forward, "sir."

Suddenly behind them the doors flew open.

"SIR!" the boy cried.

"Yes Montey, what is it?" he asked in a bored drawl.

"It's the girl. She just left. The scout only just sent word!"

"_What?"_ he leaped up, the chair knocking backwards. "Is he following her?"

"Yes sir."

The man turned his cold eyes to Alex. "Gather your men. Then hunt her down and bring her to me."

Alex opened his mouth in protest.

"NOW!" he yelled.

Alex jumped, and dashed out of the room.

He hastened to wake his ten best men and ordered them, bleary eyed, to mount their horses. The troops continued to the woods until the darkness swallowed them up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Liesel! Can you come here please?"

"Yes!" Liesel dropped the brush she was using to brush her horse into a bucket, closed the stall door, and hurried to the back door.

Her Mother was standing there, hands on her hips.

"There you are! Time for supper, dear. I just finished up in the tavern."

Her parent's own the tavern and inn in town. They only had 6 rooms, but hardly anyone stayed there, at least not for more than a night or two. Not many people came to Marksville, which is about ten miles out of Regalia. Mainly traders and travelers stayed at the inn, but only to pass through to Regalia. However, Liesel's Mother makes the best food, so they bring in plenty of money from the townspeople coming for a slab of the best apple bread and gossip.

Liesel set the small wooden table wedged in the corner, while her Mother finished up the soup. She helped her set out bowls and pour the soup.

Liesel sat down, and they waited.

"Your Father should be here soon. He just had to deliver some apple bread to Mrs. Kingsfild; she's a bit under the weather." Liesel nodded and sat back in her chair.

By 7:00 it had grown dark. Liesel's stomach growled.

"I suppose we should eat," her Mother said who was standing by the door to the tavern. She nervously flattened her apron and patted her hair.

The soup had grown cold, and the bread was hard.

Just as they finished eating, the door leading to the tavern banged open. Her Father hurried inside.

"Evening," he said, pulling off his cloak and hanging it on a peg by the back door.

"Hi Dad," Liesel said, cleaning up her bowl.

"Hello Lise, c'mere, I brought you something," he went to his bag and pulled out a lace handkerchief.

He sat down and handed it to her.

She carefully unfolded the hankie. Her Father watched her over his soup. It was a necklace with a gold heart shaped locket on it.

"It's so pretty," Liesel breathed. "Thank you."

Her Mother put it on her and then stood behind her father.

"It looks nice on you," she said.

"Thanks."

"Uh, I'd like a word with you after," her Father said to her Mother.

"Alright, let me tidy up first."

Liesel sat and admired her necklace, until her Father sent her to bed and closed the door in her face.

It was only 8 o'clock. She hadn't gone to bed this early since she was 7.

"Hold on, wait for Liesel to go…" her Father said.

'What?' Liesel asked herself, and slid down into a crouch, her ear pressed against the door.

After a few minutes, he cleared his throat.

"They've come for her."

Her Mother gasped, "What? Are you sure?"

"They sent two men, Mason and Montey," he said dully. "That's why I was late. They want the prophecy destroyed, which means…"

A chair screeched. Liesel waited with bated breath.

"I thought she was safe here. What do we do? Notify the Council?"

He sighed, "I don't know, send her away…"

"Away! If you leave her she won't stand a chance! You _know _they don't care! They'll hurt her! or, or _worse!_"

"What do you propose then?" he snapped.

"We should all leave. Pack up the horses and go. Tonight."

"That's not any better! If we leave town, they'll know! And find us! Harris, the butcher, he's one of their spies!"

"It took them _twelve years_! And we were ten miles away!"

"Pyter has gotten smarter," he warned.

"And older!" she shouted.

"Quiet!" he cried frantically. "She mustn't know."

"What did Jason say?" her Mother asked.

"_Mason_. They said they knew we had her and that they were coming."

"Okay, let's sleep on it and tomorrow we'll decide," Mother said.

He was pacing now. The floorboards creaked, back and forth. "I don't think we'll have another day. Maybe a few hours…"

"What'll we tell the Queen?" Her Mother asked timidly.

"Nothing, she can never know."

Liesel had heard enough. She rushed upstairs and changed quickly, her mind reeling. 'What is going on?' she asked herself. 'What are they _talking _about?'

The door to her room opened, and she shut her eyes. It closed again.

* * *

"Liesel! Liesel!" Mother hissed.

"What?" asked Liesel groggily.

"Wake _up_!" Mother looked over her shoulder. "Hurry!"

"What? Mother, what's going on?" she asked, wide awake now.

"They're here. They've come for you. You must go, now! Hurry! Get dressed, I've packed your bag. Trigger is waiting outside."

Liesel scrambled up and her Mother rushed out of the room. She hurried to get dressed. After folding her nightgown, she opened the door a crack and almost bumped into her Mother.

"Hurry, this way," she took her hand and rushed her down the back staircase. There was shouting and hoofbeats outside.

"Take the trail through the woods. Go!" Mother swung a thick blue-gray cloak with a flower border over her shoulders. "Goodbye."

Liesel hugged her quickly. "Mother, will I see you again?"

"I hope so."

More shouts were heard, and crashes.

"Go!"

Liesel scrambled up onto Trigger and he galloped off towards the woods. The last thing Liesel saw was her Mother staring after her, crying.

The wind whipped her hair back, waking her more thoroughly. She was unsure what was going on, and even more unsure of what was going to happen.

'I don't know where I am going, or why,' Liesel though. 'So what do I do?'

All of this had to do with her parent's conversation last night. It must. 'Father said someone was coming.'

_They've come for her._

Liesel froze. They had come for _her!_

'But why?' Liesel asked. 'What do they want with _me_?'

Trigger was still galloping at top speed. Liesel slowed him to a crawl and looked around. Her parent's had forbade her from ever taking this trail, no matter how much she wanted to. She didn't know where it went, or for how long.

She began to feel very tired, and so she halted Trigger in a small clearing off of the path. Liesel heaved off the saddlebags and the saddle. Trigger nudged her shoulder and trotted off to munch on some grass. Liesel collected some wood and started a small fire. She curled up near it, staring at the moon. It was very quiet, but Liesel couldn't sleep. She pulled her cloak closer around her and closed her eyes.

* * *

"It's all a dream," Liesel told herself. "I dreamed that Mother woke me up in the middle of the night and I fled on Trigger."

Something nudged her shoulder.

Her eyes still closed she said, "And there's Mother coming to wake me up. How strange she'll think of me after I tell her about my dream."

She blinked her eyes open in the sunlight and sat up. Trigger was standing nearby, pacing around her and the fire.

Liesel sighed. "Well, let's see if we can't find some breakfast."

She stood, brushed off her dress and went to the saddlebags. Inside one was two waterskins, a sack of apples, a few loaves of bread, a small sack of oats, a bag of dried strawberries, two apple cakes, a small round block of cheese, and herbs.

She picked out three apples, and looked in the other bag. All of her clothes were there, an extra saddle blanket for Trigger, a hairbrush, a small leather pouch with gold coins inside, and a book.

Liesel frowned. 'What?' she pulled it out. It was very thick, with thin parchment pages like onionskin. And judging by the stains on the pages, very old.

She fed two of the apples to Trigger and sat down. Liesel opened the book eagerly and bit into the apple. Trigger snorted.

A twig snapped behind her. Liesel slammed the book shut and turned her head quickly.

No one was there.

'It's okay, no one there, see.' But she replaced the book in the bag and put the saddle and bags back on Trigger anyway.

She pulled herself up and flicked the reins.

The trail was very faded, bushed and grass grew over it in most places, and sometimes fallen trees barred the path.

"Where do you suppose we're going?" Liesel asked Trigger quietly. He flicked his ears back, then forward.

After a few minutes, Liesel thought she heard hoofbeats behind them. She stopped Trigger and they stopped too.

Five minutes later, Trigger flicked his ears back. Liesel stopped him again, she had heard it too.

"Go!" she hissed. He jumped, and set off at a trot, gaining momentum within minutes.

The hoofbeats grew louder. Liesel turned and saw a man dressed all in gray with a black cloak. And he had a sword!

"Please," she moaned. "Go faster Trigger!"

He was already going full out.

The man stayed the same distance behind them. Twenty minutes and he hadn't given up.

Suddenly, a tall girl with chocolate brown hair stepped in front of Trigger. He reared and Liesel fell off, screaming.

She jumped up in time to see the girl shoot an arrow at the man. It hit him straight in the heat.

Liesel grabbed Trigger's reins and rubbed his nose soothingly. "Thank you," she said to the girl.

"No problem, Liesel. I'm Amelia," she said, hurrying to the man's horse.

"How do you know my name?" asked Liesel curiously.

"Doesn't everyone?" Amelia replied. She looked through the saddlebags on the man's horse, before taking the reins. It was a pretty chestnut with big brown eyes.

Amelia took the reins and tugged gently. "Come on, this way. We won't hurt you." The horse took a tentative step after her, then followed when she understood Amelia was a friend.

"What about that man?" Liesel asked. "Are we just leaving him here?"

"Good point. I'll get a troop to come and collect him," Amelia said. "This way. It's not far to camp, he almost found us." She began walking along the trail, leading the chestnut mare.

Liesel led Trigger after her.

They were soon out of the woods in a very large clearing. Scarlet and gold tents were set up all around, and there was a small archery practice area to the right.

"You can share a tent with me. We'll drop the horses off at the stable, Jared can take care of them," Amelia led the way to a large stable in the west. She showed Liesel to an empty stall, and put the chestnut next to Trigger.

"What'll we name her?" Amelia asked. "I doubt she had a name before, so let's make it a good one."

Liesel thought a moment, and finally decided on Clover. Amelia nodded. "Clover's a good name. Okay, let's let Jared do his thing, and I'll show you to my tent."

Liesel followed Amelia through the maze of people, horses, and tents.

"Here we are," she held the flap up and motioned for Liesel to go inside. It was smaller than most of the other tents. Two hammocks were inside, along with a small table and three chairs, and two trunks.

"You can put your stuff in the trunk under the gold hammock. The other's mine…"

Amelia helped Liesel fix up her trunk, then the two sat at the table and enjoyed the rest of the food that had been in the saddlebags.

After lunch, Amelia gave Liesel some soap and directions to the stream.

* * *

In an hour Liesel came back feeling refreshed. She put her things in her trunk and then wandered around camp. Soon she found Amelia in the archery field.

"Hello," she said upon seeing Liesel.

"Hi." Amelia knocked an arrow straight into the middle of the target.

Liesel watched quietly for a few minutes.

Amelia lined up for another shot, and Liesel said, "why am I here? What is this place?"

"Well, I can't really say why. You're in the Shadow Hunters camp," Amelia said.

"Why can't you tell me?" Liesel asked.

"The Council ordered everyone to keep quiet until tonight," Amelia replied. Her shot went high into an apple on the tree behind the target. She frowned and picked up another arrow from her quiver.

"What's happening tonight?"

"A feast," Amelia shot off another arrow.

"What for?"

"You."

"_Me? _Why?"

"I'm sorry. I really can't say. It'll all be explained later, I promise."

Liesel frowned, but was quiet.

"What time is the feast?"

"It's a seven," Amelia replied. "Come on, let's go back to the tent. I have something for you."

Liesel followed obediently.

Once there, Amelia put her bow and quiver in her trunk and pulled something wrapped in pink tissue and ribbon out.

Liesel plopped onto her hammock. "So why did the Council say not to tell?"

"I don't know, even Mr. and Mrs. Bennet wouldn't say anything."

"My parents?"

Amelia nodded and handed her the pink parcel.

"What do they have to do with this?" Liesel pulled at the ribbon.

"Everything. I'm sorry. Just hold on for another hour or so. I promise."

"Who's coming to the feast?" asked Liesel, untying the ribbon.

"The Council, their guard, and basically everyone in camp."

"Oh. Who's in the Council?" Liesel asked, unwrapping the tissue.

"Uh, a few different people, um…"

"Please won't you tell me? I'll find out later anyway, and I don't want to look stupid. And what does the Council even _do?"_

"Well, alright. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are in it, Elyon, Nicholas, and a few others."

"My parent's again," Liesel sighed.

Amelia hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, your parent's are in the council."

* * *

Liesel thought seven o'clock would never come. But finally Amelia led her outside to where huge tables were set up. Amelia sat by Liesel, who was on the side of the head of the table.

Liesel squirmed in her new dress that Amelia had said was from her Mother. 'But if it had been from Mother, why wouldn't she have just given it to me at home?' Liesel asked herself. It didn't seem like something her Mother would give her, a dusty rose color with an empire waist and bell sleeves. Tiny flower embroidery covered the bodice. Usually Mother would not spend much on Liesel's dresses, since the tavern doesn't bring in much money.

Liesel sighed again and sat back in her chair. Amelia had done her hair for her in two braids tied in the back.

Finally, dinner started. There was turkey, roast, potatoes, salad, berries, bread, cheese, and apple cake.

Liesel bit into the cake and was immediately reminded of her Mother. She hoped she would see her soon. All around people were talking and laughing.

Suddenly, two people rode in on horses. About Fifteen men followed them. Everyone fell silent.

"Good evening," the woman said.

Even having never seen them up close, Liesel knew it was the King and Queen. They dismounted and each sat in one of the nine high chairs set up above the tables.

"Why…?" Liesel began, but was silenced by a look from Amelia.

"The Council, please," The Queen said. Chairs shuffled and people came forward, including her parents!

The tables were cleared, but Liesel watched the Council. Soon, the King stood.

"Friends, thank you for coming. We are here today to honor a very special girl," he looked at Liesel. "My daughter, Liesel Elisabeth Marks."

Liesel frowned, and shook her head. 'There must be some mistake, I'm a Bennet.'

"Liesel, it is true," her Mother stood. "Why don't you start at the beginning," she said to the King.

He bowed slightly, and began.

"About a thousand years ago, there was a war. Between the Shadow Clan, and ourselves, the Shadow Hunters. The Shadow Clan had found the Shadow, a very, _very _powerful creature that devours everything good. Up until then, we had the upper hand.

"After the war ended, the Shadow Clan retreated to the Shadow Lands, with hideouts in the Badlands. We came here, to the Alagaesia Valley. My Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather, Remus Marks, created our city, Regalia and there came a time of peace.

"However, after the war, a prophecy was created. It said one day, a girl would defeat the Shadow Clan, and the Shadow. She would be the only child of the King and Queen.

"For many years, the royal family had sons, until twelve years ago." He looked straight at Liesel.

"The Council thought it best to hide her, for the Shadow Clan knew of the prophecy, and was quite worried about the subject. We gave her to the Bennets.

"Now, the prophecy states thus:

In 1000 years,

The Shadow will rise again,

A girl of twelve,

The only child of the King and Queen,

Will fight the Shadow,

With her gift

And restore peace to Laguna."

'And they think _I'm _that girl?' Liesel wondered. 'And what gift?'

"Liesel," the Queen said.

Liesel looked up slowly.

"What do you say, Princess?" asked an older man who Liesel recognized as the King's Father.

"What do _I_ say?" Liesel said.

He nodded.

"I say this is all nonsense! I'm not a princess! I'm nothing special! I don't have any gifts! I'm twelve! Goodness, how could _I_ destroy a creature that's over a thousand years old?"

"Liesel," Mrs. Bennet said kindly, "It was wonderful to have you as a daughter, but your mother is really the Queen, Elisabeth."

Liesel frowned angrily. "And what about Mason? Why is he after me? Why did he invade Marksville? I'm not that girl, you've got the wrong person!" But even as she said this, she could see that the Queen, her Mother, had the same gingery-red hair, the same oval face, and eyes.

"Liesel. The Shadow Clan does not want the Shadow destroyed. It's all they have. That's why Mason wants you," The King said.

"What is the gift, then?" asked Liesel.

"All in good time, Little One," her Grandfather said. "We will have a meeting tomorrow. I think it's time you were in bed. Goodnight."

Liesel sighed. "Goodnight."

Amelia led her back to the tent, and smiled. "See, now everything is explained. Isn't it all clear?"

"Clear as mud," Liesel growled. Amelia left, and Liesel curled up on her hammock. Her mind reeled. So her parents are royalty. And she was destined to destroy an ancient shadow. She wondered what the Shadow was.

She pulled the blanket closer and closed her eyes. She'd have to ask Amelia tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Liesel woke and hurried to eat and find Amelia. She finally found her in the archery field, teaching a young boy how to hold a bow.

Liesel hung back until Amelia spotted her. "Hi Liesel! How're you?"

"Okay."

"And, let go." The boy's arrow went north of the target and lodged into a tree.

"uh, that's enough for today, go on," Amelia told him. He scampered off.

"So, how are you doing?" Amelia asked, plopping down onto the grass.

"I'm confused a bit," Liesel admitted, sitting beside her.

Amelia gave her a look. "Okay, a _lot_."

Amelia laughed, "Try giving the book in your trunk a look over."

"What?" asked Liesel.

"The book, in your trunk. Didn't you look at it?"

"Oh, uh, no. I was sort of running away, _for my life,_ at the time."

Amelia nodded, "Well, you should read it."

Liesel stood and nodded. "I guess I will…"

She hurried to the tent and flung open her trunk. After flipping through her clothes, she found the book buried at the bottom.

Liesel curled up on her hammock and opened the leather cover. It was the history of the Shadow Hunters and Shadow Clan. Every miniature detail that had happened.

The entire day she stayed in the tent and read. _She _didn't hear the shouting outside, but everyone else did.

Time passed quickly and by suppertime she was halfway through the book. Amelia had brought turkey, lettuce and cheese sandwiches and over supper Liesel explained everything in the book to her.

After supper, Liesel took a bath, and then she and Amelia visited Trigger and Clover in the stable.

* * *

Liesel soon fell into a familiar pattern. She would wake up at 7:30, eat breakfast, and then practice archery with Amelia until 9:00 when the Council members arrived at camp.  
She was allowed to sit in the tent with them during the meetings. Most of the discussions involved her, so she was allowed her say. Many of the meetings now, halfway through they sent her from the tent. Liesel now noticed the yelling.

Amelia tried to distract her, but Liesel worried about what was happening.

A few weeks after she had first arrived at camp, Liesel found out what all the yelling was about. Somehow, the Shadow Clan knew they were camped here. They needed to leave, but to where, no one knew. Scouts were sent out as far into the Alagaesia Mountains as they dared, however, no one could come up with a suitable spot.

"What can't we just protect the camp?" James Marks, her Grandfather asked one day.

Even as he said this, Elyon was shaking her head. She was around 56 years old, but still very agile and an excellent fighter.

"No, no, no! the clearing is _much_ to big! We cannot defend everything. And they have many more followers than we do."

"So why don't we recruit people?" Liesel asked.

Elyon sighed, "we can't risk spies and such."

That left finding a new camp.

After more arguing, the Council dispersed. Liesel walked to the stable to visit Trigger.

"How did they find us?" she asked. "Maybe there are already spies here!" Trigger snorted and snuffled her hands.

Liesel wondered who the spy could be. Someone everyone would overlook. Jared! The stable hand. No, his parent's were killed by a Shadow Clan raid. Or maybe someone in the Council! She shook her head. No, that was impossible. It had to be someone outside the Council.

After leaving the stable, she paid close attention to everyone she saw, but no one looked like a spy, or someone who would betray a twelve year old girl to a powerful, evil man.

At least, that's what Liesel thought, until she met Demetri.


End file.
